


Eshukunyiswa Yinhliziyo

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Eshukunyiswa Yinhliziyo

Ubuso bale ntombazane baphumuka masinyane futhi ukububula kokukhululeka okuphunyuke esifubeni sakhe kwabonakala kumphuca isisindo esikhulu.

Ngaphandle kokuqhubeka kancane, uLannister uthathe isipuni ngesitshulu wasibeka phambi komlomo wakhe. UDaenerys wehluleka ukufihla ukumangala lapho ebona uLady Brienne amukela ukudla ngokuthobeka, ukukuhlafuna ngomoya ophansi, bese ukugwinya ngomzamo othile. Ube esechazela inkosi futhi eyalandela, ngokumangazayo, weza ukuzocabanga ngalesi sehlakalo.

"Ngehora lesikhombisa, wench!" Yini obehlose ukuyizuza ngokuzilamba? Angithi besinezimpi ezanele vele ngaphandle kukaTarth enquma ukuhlasela iCasterly Rock njengempindiselo? Noma ubufuna nje ukuthi uyihlo uzongibulala lapho ebona isimo engikubuyisela ngasohlangothini sakhe? Wawumubi ngokwanele ngaphambi kokuthatha isinqumo sokuhlala emathanjeni akho.

Wavula umlomo wakhe ukuthi akhombise, kepha wasebenzisa lelo thuba ukumenza agwinye okunye ukuluma.

Bobabili kwakubukeka sengathi bangakunaki noma yikuphi ukuba khona kwabo ngaphandle kwabo, uDaenerys wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe okungenani babona yini ukuthi ukhona, ekhoneni, bebuka lokho acabanga ukuthi kungaba ngumdlalo omkhulu futhi wokuthakazela, futhi empeleni kwakuwumhlangano wamadoda amadala amabili kwaziwa.

Kodwa-ke, kunokuthile emehlweni abo okwakwenza kwacaca ukuthi yilokho abangazange bakusho okubaluleke ngempela, ukuthi ukuthobeka kufihlwe ngamazwi anokhahlo nanokhahlo kuveze uthando oluningi kunamagama amnandi ayisigidi.

Kwakunzima ukuchaza umlingo owenziwa ngalezo zikhathi. Yini kuze kube yimizuzu eyedlule eyayingaphezulu komzimba ngaphandle komphefumlo noma impilo, ngokuzumayo waba ngumuntu okwaziyo ukuphendula, ukuhleka, nokucasuka; , kaningana, uDaenerys wambona ephakamisa ingalo yakhe enza umzamo wokushaya uLannister lapho emvusela ngamazwi.

Wadla uhhafu walokho okwakusepuletini futhi wayeyoqhubeka nokukwenza lokho ukube inkosi yayingancomi lokho, ngenxa yesimo sayo, yaqala ukudla amanani amancane kakhulu izikhathi eziningana ngosuku.

"Ungikweleta ubhiya, wench," esho ngokubukeka okwaziyo. Ungaphuza Ubuye wengeza, ekhuluma nenkosi.

Wavuma ngekhanda futhi uDaenerys, ngenxa yelukuluku ikakhulukazi, wavumela ukuthi ubhiya ulethwe kubo.

"Kwowesifazane onekhanda elukhuni kunabo bonke engake ngahlangana nabo," ememeza ngokumamatheka kwakhe okumnandi kakhulu.

U-Lady Brienne wagoqa amehlo akhe, kepha noma kunjalo waphuza ngobumnene lapho eletha ingilazi ezindebeni zakhe.

Ebuthakathaka njengoba ayenjalo, akuzange kuthathe isikhathi eside ukuba alale, nale ndoda eduze kwakhe ibambe isandla. Wabe esebheka unogada futhi ngaphandle kwezwi uLannister uphume egumbini futhi ngobumnene, ngaphandle kwesidingo samaketanga, ubuyela esitokisini sakhe ngemuva kokumbonga futhi ngokuvumela leyo mizuzu.

Ezinsukwini ezimbalwa ezilandelayo wabavumela ukuba bavakashele isikhashana nsuku zonke, futhi ngokudabukisayo waqonda ukuthi le ntombazane kungenzeka ukuthi yayingenangqondo njengoba yayibonakala injalo, futhi wayeqala ukusola ukuthi isimo sikaLannister sasingesihle njengoba babegcizelela ukumenza akholelwe. Wenqabile ukudla uma engekho futhi yize ayethuthuka kancane, wonke umuntu wayesaba ukuthi ngokufa kukaLannister uzobuyela esimweni sakhe sangaphambilini.

Ngeshwa ayikho into engenziwa ukuvimba lokho. Kwakuyiqiniso ukuthi umbuso omusha waseTargaryen ukweleta uNkosi uSelwyn ukuthi lona wesifazane wayethole uzwela nobubele bakhe, kepha wayengeke akwazi ukusindisa impilo yombulali kayise.

Ngosuku olwandulela ukubulawa kwakhe, mhlawumbe ezizwa enovalo ngawo wonke umuntu owayemzungezile, wayengenakho ukuthula futhi ekhathazekile.

Ngaphambi kokuvalelisa, ukuthula phakathi kwabo kwathatha isikhathi eside kunesidingo, wenqaba ukumbheka ngamehlo futhi mhlawumbe ngoba ethola izinkomba zokuqala ukuthi kukhona okungahambi kahle. Noma mhlawumbe bekuwukuthi babazi kahle kakhulu futhi bangafundwa ngokubuka konke nokunyakaza.


End file.
